


Headshot

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys learn a valuable lesson about playing first-person shooters with Winry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headshot

"So," Ed said, nudging the controller with his foot. "You going to tell me where this thing came from, or are we pretending there aren't wires and controllers spread out all over your living room floor?"

Roy appeared from his trek to the kitchen, bottles of beer in either hand. He handed one open bottle to Ed before dropping onto the couch beside him. Ed was watching Roy expectantly so he intentionally took his time, taking a long pull from the bottle and savoring it.

"Right, we're pretending that we're not a twelve-year-old again." Ed said.

"It's just a game system," Roy said. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Since when do you have time to sit around playing video games?" Ed asked. "It was like pulling teeth to get you to put a TV in here, for fuck's sake."

Roy made a noncommittal noise from behind his beer bottle. "You know, you don't actually live here."

"Might as fucking well," Ed said. He waved his bottle in the air. "I've been stranded by my baby brother, he took my car, and is off banging his girlfriend. Again." He took another long drag from the bottle, then said glumly "He better not be banging her IN my car, otherwise I'll hit him with it."

"You'll hit him with the car."

"'ve done it before," Ed sulked.

"Intentionally?"

Ed gave him a Look.

"Uh huh," Roy said. "At any rate, I figured pulling out the system might provide a few hours worth of entertainment that doesn't involve me washing my only pair of sheets for the third time in two days."

"I can't believe you only have one pair of sheets," this observance came from Winry, sticking her head out from the kitchen.

"I only NEED one pair of sheets," Roy argued.

"Obviously you need more if you have to wash them so often," Winry's tone was sweet.

"What I need LESS of is meddling women," Roy snapped.

"Okay, Roy loses points." Winry leaned over the back of the couch and gave Ed a generous view of her cleavage when he glanced over at her. "Ed, want to have some fun tonight?"

"Not on my clean sheets!" Roy growled.

"Isn't there a bed in the guest room?" Ed asked.

Winry rubbed Ed's head. "You ever slept on it, Elric?"

Ed actually thought about it for a second. "Nope."

"Thought so." Winry took the bottle out of Ed's hand and headed for the kitchen. "There are no sheets on it."

"Well, now your nefarious plan has come together," Roy said. "You have sex with us in order to gain access to our warm bed!"

Winry leaned back out into the living room. "Oh, you have caught me. I totally sell my body for a down comforter."

Ed looked forlornly at his now-empty hand. "She took my beer, Roy."

Roy rolled his eyes and put a controller in Ed's hand. "Here. Point and shoot, it will make you feel better."

"What is this?"

"Point and shoot."

*

About thirty minutes later Winry reappeared in the living room, her long blonde hair unbound and damp. She had borrowed some of Ed's clothing out of his duffel bag after her shower, and brought him a fresh beer, sitting up on the back of the couch.

Both Roy and Ed were thoroughly entranced by the split-screen game, which Winry watched with mild interest for a few moments. "I want to play, is this a two-player or a four-player game?"

"I can make it three-player," Roy said absently. "You really want to play?" Ed glanced over at Winry as the round ended.

"Sure," Winry said, an evil smile on her face. "But I want to put forth a little wager, since you two seem to be a little into it."

"I'm intrigued," Ed said. "This isn't going to end in me handcuffed to the bed again, right?"

"No guarantees," Winry purred.

"What's the wager?" Roy said.

"Every time someone gets killed, they lose an item of clothing," Winry said.

"First person to get naked loses, sure," Roy said. "This should be easy enough."

Winry slid up over the couch's back and settled in between the boys, still smirking. Ed shot Roy a warning look. "Winry seems a little confident, Roy, maybe this is a bad idea-"

"Whoever loses is gonna end up bottoming," Winry added, as an afterthought.

Ed held up his controller. "I'm out, this is gonna end in her smoking us, Roy, I'm out-"

"Pussy," Roy said. "Keep your controller, maybe you can store it where your balls used to be."

"Oh, c'mon," Winry wheedled. "Just a few rounds."

Roy was scrolling through menu options while Winry looked over he controller thoughtfully. "I'm going to regret this," Ed murmured.

"I've never played this system before," Winry said. "The button configuration is different."

The game kicked on, and Roy managed to sneak in behind Winry's character while she was still figuring out her controllers and made the first kill. Roy hooted, and Winry shrugged, pulling Ed's top off and tossing it over the chair. "Enjoy your victories now," she said, tucking her legs under herself primly.

She wasn't wearing a bra under the shirt, and both Roy and Ed were distracted by peripheral boobies. Enough so that Winry managed to kill both of them within a few seconds of each other. "Shirts off, boys," Winry said with a grin. Roy lost his tee shirt, and Ed a collared long sleeve shirt. As Ed was sitting back down he tried to sneak in a quick grope of Winry, but she hit his hand smartly with the controller and said, "Penalty for unauthorized groping, Elric. Off with your shirt."

"What?" Ed said.

"Do you forfeit?"

"What, no-"

"Then off with the shirt."

"I get the feeling this game isn't very fair," Ed said, his tee-shirt joining Roy's on the floor.

"You're going to enjoy the end result," Winry purred. As she was glancing over at Ed, Roy managed to get a killshot on Winry's character. She looked up in time to see her character die. "Oops," Winry said, and without complaint shimmied out of her jeans. "Time for me to get serious, boys."

Seven headshots later, Roy was down to his boxers and one sock, and Ed to his jeans. Winry was still only wearing her very lacy, very tiny underwear, and it was very, very distracting.

"Can I tap out?" Roy asked as he lost his other sock.

"What's the matter, Roy?" Winry asked. "You afraid you're going to lose to a girl?"

"Not so much that, but I'm afraid what that girl will do to me when I lose," Roy said, putting down the controller.

"You're no fun at all," Winry said.

"Well, he's not," Ed said, leaning in close to Winry. "But I can be."

"Mm," Winry said, tilting her head away from Ed, which didn't stop him from kissing her shoulder and slipping a hand under her arm to scoot her closer. "But the game's not over."

Ed lifted his head from Winry's shoulder and shot Roy a look. Roy kicked the system off, letting the tv drop to a blue screen. "Now it's over," Roy said.

Winry snorted. "You are both pathetic, can't stand to lose-" Ed shifted her weight up and pulled her onto his lap so that he could use both hands on her chest. He rolled both nipples between his fingers and Winry's mouth opened a little. "Oh-"

"You're right," Ed kissed Winry's shoulder blade as Roy dropped to his knees before the couch. "Can't stand to lose." He ran his hands along her upper thighs, encouraging her to spread her legs, hooking her knees on the outside of his. Winry braced both her hands on the couch as Roy ran his fingers along the outside of her panties, the pressed a kiss to the damp material. "I don't really think this is losing, though," Ed purred into her ear.

"Nuh," Winry tried as Roy pushed her panties aside and used his tongue to keep her occupied. Ed kissed along the side of her neck, kneading and squeezing her breasts. "No more words," he murmured, as Roy slipped finger inside her, then two.

Winry instead let off a choked cry, writhing against Ed's secure hold as she convulsed. Ed grabbed her chin as she twisted her head away and instead turned it toward him, so he could kiss her. After a few long moments she relaxed against him, and Ed lifted his head. "Better?"

"Yeah," Winry said, then tightened her grip on Ed's arm as Roy pushed her leg up, pressing her knee to her chest as he penetrated her. Winry let out a startled noise, which quickly slid into a low moan of pleasure as Roy fucked into her slowly. Ed muffled his own groan into her back as he wrapped one arm around Winry's stomach, pressed up under her breasts to support her while Roy had his fun. Ed's jeans were so tight, and Winry's ass was seated right on his poor abused cock.

"Why don't you pick her up?" Ed suggested to Roy, squirming under Winry.

Roy paused a moment and Winry groaned in disappointment. "I'd kill my back," he said.

Winry snarled something, pressing her knees into Roy's sides hard. "Are you trying to IMPLY something, Mustang?" she panted.

"He's not that stupid," Ed laughed. "He's just old." Ed patted the couch cushion next to him. "Why don't you have a seat, old-timer, I bet Winry would give you a good ride if you asked her REAL nice-"

"Fuck you," Roy growled low.

"Yeah, but you're balls-deep in Winry right now," Ed said practically.

"Are you two trying to kill the mood?" Winry asked, pushing at Roy. "Off, get off of me!"

Roy did as he was told, and Winry whimpered a bit as his cock slid out of her. "Okay, Mustang, on the couch." She pointed, and Roy stepped out of his boxers, slouching to a seat, knees spread wide. Winry wriggled off of Ed's lap and promptly seated herself on Roy's, guiding his glistening cock back up into her with a satisfied noise.

Ed made a noise of relief, popping the button on his jeans and wriggling them down over his hips, freeing his own erection at last. His jeans were damp from both sides, slick with Winrys' fluids and his own leaking cock.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Winry murmured, her knees pressed into the couch as she rode Roy. Roy had both hands on her hips, fingers splayed out as they rocked together. Ed stepped out of his jeans and underwear, then moved to where the two of them were enjoying themselves.

"Winry," Ed purred into her ear. "I thought WE were gonna have some fun tonight?"

"Ah," Winry's mouth was open, she was panting as Roy pressed his finger against her clit. "In a bit, Ed-"

"Fuck, I want my fun now," Ed said, leaning over the both of them. He rubbed his fingers down where Roy and Winry were connected, coating his fingers. Roy caught Ed's eye and nodded, and Ed pressed one finger against Winry's ass.

"Oh," Winry said as he penetrated her with his fingers. "Oh, THAT sort of fun, huh-ahh-"

Winry gripped the back of the couch while Ed stretched her. She kept her eyes closed and mouth open, and Roy watched her face, his own mouth open a little. Ed pressed the head of his cock against her ass, hesitating only a moment before pushing in.

"Oh god," Winry said, eyes still squeezed shut. "Oh, fuck, you're both in me, oh fuck-"

Ed put both his hands on her hips, bracing her. "You all right?" he asked, nose against her shoulder.

"Yeah," Winry exhaled, moaned again. "Someone better start fucking me now before I lose it-" Ed pushed against her gently, and whatever remained of Winry's coherency flew out the window.

They couldn't both thrust at the angle Roy was at, Roy could only jiggle his hips a bit but Ed set the pace, fucking into Winry nice and slow. She moaned and grunted incoherently as they both fucked her, Roy still playing with her clit and Ed reaching around and pinching her nipples. "Oh god," Winry sobbed. "Oh fuck me-"

Roy came first, but Ed followed suit almost immediately, both of them shuddering against Winry. Ed rested his face against her shoulder, breathing hard, and Roy grabbed at one of Winry's breasts with his teeth, still rolling and pinching her clit until she toppled over as well.

"Fuck," Roy groaned, shifting a bit underneath them both. "Damn, if that's losing, I really can't wait to see what winning's like."


End file.
